Scarlet's Journey
by ScarletRose3927
Summary: Scarlet and Elsword's father have randomly disappeared one day, and now they are both wondering what happened. Soon they find out and they set out on a journey to become stronger, or at least Scarlet does. Problem is, she finds out that she is the world's faith now. Will she save the world from terrorizing evil, or will she perish with the loved world?
1. Chapter I

**Scarlet's Journey: Chapter One**

Just so you don't start thinking of things, no, I'm not a perv like the hentai baka. I'm only setting these things because to make it: A. More interesting; B. It's the personality I've set on Elesis: and C. Just enjoy the story.

Hey there weaklings. The name is Scarlet Shara, although you may also know me as the "Deathly Scarlet Warrior." Now then, because of all the annoying and stupid questions you constantly waste my time on, I've come to the solution to waste part of my life telling you fools my life story. You will listen this out and all questions will be at the end. If you do interrupt me, I will have no choice but to severely punish your very being. Now shut up and listen.

Bong! Bong! Bong! Scarlet wakes up to the hourly tolling of the town clock in the center of Elder Village. She looked like she just slept through a tornado. Her flaming red hair was bent in many directions, her sheets all thrown onto the ground, her left cheek smothered in drool, and her undergarments rather loose. But none of this had bothered her. She sat up and scratched the back of her hair before taking her small yet powerful hands to tighten the bra strap and to pull up her panties. "Another morning, more fun training with daddy," she muttered under her breath before a small and cute giggle escaped her plump and pink lips. She stands up from the bed and walks past the sheets towards her small closet. She had few clothing though, since she wasn't like other town girls. She is a tsundere, and if she sees something adorable that she wants, she will try and get it, unlike other girls who constantly begged and begged. And none were as tough as Scarlet.

She reached out and grabbed a white t-shirt and a pair of cargo pants, nothing more than her usual clothing. Right before she stepped out of her small and red/pink room, she grabbed her wooden claymore, which lied right next to the doorway, and threw it over her shoulders as she marched to the dining room. As she reaches the table, there lays three plates with eggs, sausages, and biscuits along side of a glass of milk. But one of the plates was half-eaten, and she scratched her head wondering her father went just leaving the plate there. She sighed and sat down in front of her plate, stealing some sausages and eggs, and pouring milk and giving biscuits to her little brother's plate. She giggled and happily ate her breakfast away. Soon enough, she will have to go outside and start training as she always has ever since her father had started training the two.

Once finishing her breakfast plate, her young brother comes downstairs in his skimpy outfit and yawns louder than a lion's roar. Scarlet can easily hear this and a smirk slowly forms on her face. "Now you're up brat? Geez, you sleep like a cat. Just as lazy as one as well! When are you going to man up and start acting like a man?" She laughs at him as he only replies with a deep frown. Elsword proceeds to go to his plate, sighing in despair as he takes a good look at the disorganization of his plate. "When will you start being fair and leave my food alone...?" He snarls at the girl who only broke out into more laughter. "Hey! It's not my fault you're always sleeping in dream land! In that case, it's first come, first serve! You never even finish your plate anyway, even when I don't touch your food. Phooey!" She replies and sticks her small and pink tongue at the weaker figure.

"Hey... So where's dad at?" The little boy asks as he looks at the half-eaten plate where their father usually ate at. Scarlet's laughter then dies as she looks at him. "I... I'm not sure actually... When I came down, he wasn't even there. He was just... gone... It must have been urgent since daddy didn't leave us a note..." She throws her head back and sighed obnoxiously loud. "I hope everything is okay..." Elsword replies and looks at the girl who replies, "Hey, it's daddy. I'm sure everything is fine. He'll be back tonight, just you wait." Scarlet smiles at Elsword, giving a fake smile to comfort him. Truth be told, Scarlet wasn't entirely sure at all. This was the first time anything like this has ever happened. She thought she was correct, but she knew she could be wrong. Anything could be possible, and she knew that.

Later at night, Scarlet was laying on her bed, thinking about the day. Nothing new had happened, except for the fact her father was not there. Other than the absent father, nothing had changed. Scarlet continued to train, going over exercises her father made her and Elsword, who lazily dozed off in bed, go through many times. She loved the fact that he is a Velder Knight. This only made her life even more interesting than the kids of Elder Village. But the fact that the absent father left them to ask food from another person, which after an hour of going through a hundred homes would they have finally found a home that fed them generously, had bothered her greatly. Scarlet wasn't sure if Elsword had thought of the same thing, or didn't even care at all, all she knew is that Elsword had slept the entire day, only waking up to go with Scarlet on the hunt for food.

Knock, knock, and knock. Scarlet threw the pillow at the door, beckoning her brother to come in. "What is it little brat? What do you want this time?" As she glances over at the smaller boy, he had his pillow in his hand. "I… I just wondered if I could sleep with you tonight… Not having father in the house makes me scared to sleep by myself. And I won't disturb you… I promise." He replied to her, shuddering a bit as he was a bit shy since this is the first time he had ever asked of such a request. Scarlet only replied with a blush and a nod. She pointed to the ground, where Elsword then quickly cleaned up the spot. He laid down o it, smiling a bit as he snuggled his pillow. The two stayed quiet the entire time, not knowing what to say. "Good night brat." Scarlet starts off before turning away with the lights off. "G… Good night sis…" Elsword replies back as he softly closed his eyes. The night was starting to slowly fading away, embracing the two young children in its arms. Will their father return to them…? Or will they have to take care of their selves? Scarlet thought this to herself, sighing a bit. She would punish him when he returned, since they missed out on training.


	2. Chapter II

**Scarlet's Journey Overview**

**On this story, despite my previous story, I believe this will be a much better story! I hope you all enjoy.  
Scarlet, a young girl that has yet to explore the entire world, is alone with her brother, Elsword. They both are puzzled by the missing father, and soon they found out why he left. And now Scarlet sets out on an adventure, obtaining power that Scarlet handles easily, but the world she lives in is troubled by dark forces. Will she be able to save it...? Or will the fate of the world die in her hands...?**


End file.
